


Size

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru is perplexed about a common myth.  Sai gives him pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size

**Author's Note:**

> Purely for fun. No money involved. Naruto and characters don't belong to me.

"I don't get it."

Sai cocked his head at the unusual comment. He had come to this class reunion only because his wife had invited him. Everyone was bringing their spouses and kids that weren't part of the class. Without them, though, the remainder of the class that graduated ten years ago would be only about ten or twenty. Since Sai was a couple years older, and didn't attend the shinobi academy, he didn't really know who was who outside of those he'd worked with.

Currently, Shikamaru was sitting on a bench, leaning back and watching the people in front of them milling about.

"What?" Sai voiced trying to follow Shikamaru's line of sight, but failing to see anything truely perplexing.

"You joked about it. Sasuke even mentioned it," Shikamaru muttered.

Sai didn't believe this conversation was going to go anywhere, but curiosity really had him now. He had to know what was going on in the other man's head.

"Women like big dicks. Naruto's is small from what you said."

"So?"

"So why does Hinata stick with him?"

"If that is your reasoning," Sai looked to the man on his left, "why does Temari-san stay with you?"


End file.
